


Shadows over Sornieth: Prologue

by Falcolmreynolds



Series: Shadows over Sornieth [2]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Gen, I love them all, LMAO, Shadows over Sornieth, sprites are sentient, this is before SOS1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcolmreynolds/pseuds/Falcolmreynolds





	Shadows over Sornieth: Prologue

"And you're going where, exactly?"

“Just south, a little ways,” Ember said, tapping one claw on the map. “Down to escort a caravan back here.”

“What do caravans need escorts for?” Ainissesthai crouched on the wood of the table, eyes glinting underneath her hood.

“For… to protect them from the beastclans, I guess,” Ember said, with a shrug. “I’m not sure. I doubt we’ll see any trouble on the way up. And if we do…” She reached over and patted the hilt of her sword, then cast a glance over to Eshkave, who floated in the air next to her. “I think we can handle it.”

“Yeah, I don’t, um - I don’t see you having any problems with fighting,” Bhyram said, eyeing the sprite. “You’ve got a real big range on that fire breath of yours.”

“We singe you one time, Bhyram,” Ember sighed, shaking her head. “One time! And you never let it go.”

“It hurt…”

“When do you leave?” Lady Ambrose broke in, leaning on the counter. “Soon, right?”

“Later today, actually. I know, I know, it was a bit sudden. But they must have gotten really worried about security all of the sudden, because they requested me specifically.”

“Why would they -” Lady Ambrose broke off, nodding. “Oh. You’re coming from south _ east _ , aren’t you? That’s closer to the Labyrinth. A lot more, shall we say, flora-based dangers in that area, yes?”

“That’s right.” Ember smiled slowly. “And, as we’ve learned, flora-based dangers don’t do so hot against me.”

“I’d say very hot, actually,” Bhyram said. “Uh - because of the, on account of the fire. Not because -”

“I got it, Bhy,” Ember said, grinning.

“Ah.”

“You need any backup?” Ainissesthai said, squinting at the map. “Looks like a longish trip.”

“It’s really not, it’s just that the canyon routes make it seem longer than it is,” Ember said. “In reality, it’s not that far away. Maybe a couple days’ travel? In the air, at least.”

“And you’re not going to be in the air.”

“Nope.”

“Not on the way back, at least,” Eshkave added.

“Why do we have wings if we don’t fly?” Ainissesthai muttered.

“Do  _ you _ want to, to carry seven hundred pounds of assorted dry goods with you in flight?” Bhyram said, glancing over to her. “It’s not, um, easy!”

“You can do it just fine.”

“I’m, uh, sort of  _ designed _ for that, I think. Most dragons aren’t.” Bhyram shrugged. “And I’m - you know, I’m Ice, yeah? So I mean, uh, if they want me to come along, I - I can do that, probably. The defenses here will be alright if we’re both gone -”

“No,” Ember said, shaking her head. “You stay. They wanted me only. Which means they only need me.”

“Alright,” Bhyram said, and subsided.

“I do appreciate the offer.” Ember traced the flight route she’d need to take with one claw. She peered again at the names scratched onto the parchment. “But I don’t think we’ll need much help. The area’s pretty calm as it is.”

“Well, if you do need help, you know who to call upon,” Lady Ambrose said, with a gentle smile. “Just send a messenger north and we’ll be at your side as swiftly as we can.”

“I know you will,” Ember said. “That’s one of the things I like about you all. I can count on you.”

“Absolutely,” Bhyram said, with utter sincerity. “Always.”

“Easy there, Bhy,” Ainissesthai said. “We all know you have a lust for martyrdom.”

“I - no, wait, no I don’t,” Bhyram said, looking baffled and a little ashamed. “I was just saying I want to be a good friend…”

Ember snorted and reached over to pat the tundra on the head. “I know you do,” she said, “and I really do appreciate it. You’re a wonderful friend.”

Bhyram beamed.

“What’s this town called, anyways?” Lady Ambrose asked, tipping her head slightly to the side. The low lights of the inn were reflected in her soft brown eyes.

“Uh…” Ember glanced back at the map. “Musky River, apparently. I think they farm. Or… something. Regardless, not exactly a terrifying location.”

“Don’t judge a book by its cover,” Lady Ambrose warned.

Ember snorted. “We’ll be fine,” she said, glancing to Eshkave. “It’s a bunch of families and boxes of food. Eshkave and I can handle it just fine.”

“As long as we’re together, we are nearly unstoppable,” Eshkave said obligingly, fighting down a smile.

“Hey, don’t make fun of me!” Ember narrowed her gaze at the sprite. “I really meant that.”

“I know. And it’s true.” Eshkave floated down and perched delicately on Ember’s shoulder, seating herself. “There is absolutely nothing we cannot handle together.”

“Then I believe you are all set,” Lady Ambrose said. “Is there anything else you need? Provisions, enchantments, anything?”

“SPICYLAD already has a bag made up for me,” Ember replied, waving a claw towards the secondary room where SPICYLAD ran his bar. “As for enchantments, unless you have something that influences luck…”

“I’m afraid that one’s beyond my control,” Lady Ambrose said, with a shake of her head.

“Ah well. Worth asking.” Ember dipped her head. “I’d better get going. It’s nice being here, but I want to get out and about sometimes, you know? This’ll be fun. Like a vacation.”

“Like a vacation,” Bhyram echoed, nodding. “Well, uh, I hope you have a good time.”

Ember scooted back from the counter and shuffled her wings, securing her pearl in its bag. “I hope so too,” she said, checking on her sword. “I’ll give you all the fun details when I get back. So long!”

With that, she turned and trotted for the inn door, humming to herself.

The trio watched her go. “See,” Ainissesthai said, “why couldn’t someone request  _ me _ for an easy escort across the canyons?”

“Because you are the size of my head,” Bhyram said.

“You’re right, but you don’t have to say it like that. I could still kill you.”

Bhyram flattened his ears down, antennae twitching. “I know,” he muttered, looking vaguely disturbed.

“I would never  _ do _ it,” Ainissesthai clarified, rolling her eyes. “I’m just saying I’m capable.”

“That, doesn’t, um, doesn’t reassure me much,” Bhyram said.

“She never would,” Lady Ambrose said, tone soft and soothing, and fond. “Ainissesthai, I see and respect your martial prowess. Now stop upsetting Bhyram.”

Ainissesthai subsided, muttering, and the three left the inn. They split up outside the inn, heading to the north, east, and west to their respective guard positions. 

On the outskirts of Greenstone, a lone dragon trotted south over the scrub-grass and canyon dirt, a bag of provisions slung around her shoulders and a sprite perched on her back. The sun was beginning to set behind the distant peaks of Dragonhome; the brilliant orange and red smeared across the sky matched the shine of her scales, and the slanted light gilt her dark feathers in pure gold. Once she was free of the town limits, she broke into a loping sprint and spread her wings, taking to the air, the sprite clinging to her mane. She let out a delighted puff of flame and banked lazily over the landscape as she soared south.

Looking down, she could see her shadow passing over the grasses, see her reflection in the waters of the marshes towards the shore. She sailed in wide, meandering river-loops, reveling in the salt breeze under her wings. To those in Greenstone, looking to the south, she was a fragment of shadow that swept back and forth across the sky and vanished into the lingering evening light - joyful, confident, almost carefree.

She would not return the same.


End file.
